


In too deep

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Legion - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: Сжимая и разжимая кулаки, Стражница привыкала к горячей воде в деревянной бадье, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в своем теле. После сражения с демонами и встречей с Эгвин в Соборе Вечной Ночи ей требовался отдых – уж слишком многое она пережила за этот день, выкосив не один десяток тварей Саргераса, оказавших достойное сопротивление ей и ее клинку. К тому же, бывший Храм Элуны напоминал ей о недавних событиях, когда из-за погони за Иллиданом она потеряла большую часть своих Смотрящих и близкую подругу, ставшую за время, проведенное в темнице, самым дорогим товарищем в жизни Майев.





	In too deep

Сжимая и разжимая кулаки, Стражница привыкала к горячей воде в деревянной бадье, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в своем теле. После сражения с демонами и встречей с Эгвин в Соборе Вечной Ночи ей требовался отдых – уж слишком многое она пережила за этот день, выкосив не один десяток тварей Саргераса, оказавших достойное сопротивление ей и ее клинку. К тому же, бывший Храм Элуны напоминал ей о недавних событиях, когда из-за погони за Иллиданом она потеряла большую часть своих Смотрящих и близкую подругу, ставшую за время, проведенное в темнице, самым дорогим товарищем в жизни Майев. 

От мысли, что ей вновь придется спускаться в это богами забытое место, в котором Ярость Бури любезно пытался ее похоронить, эльфийке становилось не по себе. Впервые за долгое время она испытывала настоящий, панический страх. Что, если Иллидан вновь попытается обрушить на нее потолок? Что, если она наткнется на останки своих сестер? 

Как бы отреагировала Найша, если бы узнала, что Майев теперь вынуждена сотрудничать со своим главным врагом? 

Подумав об этом, Стражница поджала губы, смывая со своего плеча остатки пены. Вода хорошо расслабляла ее, но не настолько, чтобы заставить Майев полностью успокоиться перед предстоящим походом в ту самую гробницу, куда она не хотела возвращаться из-за погибшего отряда и неприятных воспоминаний. Во сне она до сих пор нередко слышала крики умирающих, из-за которых сразу же вскакивала с кровати в надежде, что следующая ночь пройдет гораздо спокойней.

Но даже спустя столько лет Песнь Теней продолжала страдать от собственных кошмаров, живущих у нее в голове. 

\- Будь ты проклят, - прошипела Стражница, вспомнив об Иллидане. 

Несмотря на всю свою ненависть по отношению к первому охотнику на демонов, Майев все же не хотелось упускать его из виду. Она все еще не знала, стоит ли мстить ему после всего того, что он сотворил с ней в темнице Черного Храма. В конце концов, именно она «промахнулась», позволив поймать ее в результате сражения на Руке Гул’дана. Понимая, что этот промах мог оказаться для нее смертельным, она выругалась в очередной раз, мысленно обругивая полудемона и его подопечных. 

Еще больше Майев не могла смириться с пророчеством, о котором ей сообщила Сира. По словам заместительницы главного Стража, наару по имени Зе’ра объявила Иллидана единственной надеждой Азерота, во что эльфийка, конечно же, отказывалась верить. Зато все остальные на этой идее как будто помешались. По всему лагерю только и слышались разговоры о священной миссии Дитя Света и Тьмы, что окончательно выводило Песнь Теней из себя. Для женщин Иллидан стал самым желанным мужчиной во всем мире. Майев с этого лишь усмехалась, хоть и вынуждена была признать, что скучает по тем временам, когда Ярость Бури был ее личным узником и любовником не по своей воле, исполняя все женские прихоти. Как появится время, бывшая тюремщица напомнит ему о его месте с помощью цепей и побоев. А сейчас, пока весь лагерь обсуждает важное для Азерота значение Иллидана, она займется тем, чем занималась в молодости – продолжит вести борьбу с вторгшимися демонами Пылающего Легиона. 

Стараясь не думать об этом, Майев прикрыла глаза и расслабилась в постепенно остывающей воде, наслаждаясь долгожданным покоем. Пожалуй, она бы успела еще и улыбнуться, если бы не услышала чьи-то шаги благодаря своему чуткому эльфийскому слуху. Рефлекторно потянувшись к своей глефе, Песнь Теней подумала о том, что было бы неплохо выставить личную стражу рядом с шатром. 

Наконец темный полог зашуршал, и Майев заметила хорошо знакомую когтистую руку, откидывающую плотную ткань. 

Пальцы Стражницы тем временем обхватили рукоять клинка – на тот случай, если гость внезапно решит накинуться на нее и задушить, пока никто не видит. Своему обнаженному виду Майев не смущалась. Она чувствовала себя уверенно без тяжелого латного доспеха, и этой уверенности могла бы позавидовать даже Тиранда. 

\- Предатель, - усмехнулась Майев, когда крылатая фигура переступила порог, загородив собой несколько свечей. 

Приветствовать врага не было нужды – Песнь Теней с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не выгнать его прямо сейчас. И все же ей стало любопытно, зачем Иллидан пожаловал к ней в столь поздний час. 

\- Что тебе нужно? – немного погодя поинтересовалась Стражница, продолжая сжимать свою глефу. Только сейчас она обратила внимание на отсутствие Клинков Аззинота в руках Ярости Бури. – Я ведь не шутила, когда предупреждала, что могу нацепить на тебя ошейник. 

Иллидан деловито пожал плечами, проходя внутрь и садясь на один из немногочисленных стульев, сколоченных на случай проведения военных советов в шатре главного Стража. Закинув одну ногу на колено, он уставился на Майев магическими глазами. 

\- Все еще не можешь смириться с тем, что больше не исполняешь роль моего тюремщика, Песнь Теней? 

\- Не забывайся, Иллидан. И не выводи меня хотя бы перед завтрашним днем, - прижав согнутые ноги к груди, Майев смахнула с лица надоевшие волосы. – В конце концов, у меня в руках то самое оружие, которое однажды уже лишило тебя твоей никчемной жизни. 

Полудемон рассмеялся, и этот смех напомнил Майев лай одичавшей гончей. Для Иллидана ее любые слова казались более чем бессмысленными. Впрочем, Предатель никогда не проявлял к своей бывшей тюремщице должного уважения. 

\- Зе’ра и Кадгар не позволят тебе прирезать меня, - уверенно заявил он. 

\- Мне плевать на твою наару и верховного мага. Никакой ты не избранный, Иллидан, не льсти себе. Меня уже тошнит от твоего высокомерия и эгоизма.

Смыв с себя остатки пены, Майев вылезла из бадьи, разжимая пальцы, покоящиеся на рукояти верного клинка. На секунду ей даже показалось, что Иллидан облегченно выдохнул, заметив, что Стражница отпустила оружие. Подойдя к своей кровати, Песнь Теней взяла полотенце и принялась вытирать с себя капли воды, делая вид, что не замечает присутствия охотника на демонов. 

\- Я пришел поговорить.

Услышав это, Песнь Теней удивленно вскинула бровь.

\- Поговорить? – уточнила она, накинув полотенце себе на плечи. – О чем? О том, как ты изнасиловал меня в Караборе? О том, как твои демоны издевались надо мной, пока ты правил Запредельем? – убрав с кровати несколько карт на стол, Майев опустилась на волчью шкуру. – Мне не о чем с тобой говорить, Ярость Бури. В Соборе ты услышал всё, что я хотела тебе сказать. Поэтому, будь добр, не раздражай меня этой ночью. Нам всем нужно хорошо отдохнуть – на тот случай, если демоны все же решат напасть на нас, когда мы будем планировать штурм Гробницы. 

Пытаясь держать себя в руках, Майев подавила очередной приступ агрессии. Сейчас она не видела смысла в спорах с Иллиданом – слишком устала из-за многочасовой беготни по ярусам заброшенного эльфийского храма. Больше всего ей хотелось спать в тишине, наслаждаясь мыслью о том, что, возможно, скоро все кончится, и на Азероте вновь наступят светлые времена. 

Но Иллидан, похоже, не собирался оставлять ее. Поднявшись со стула, он скрестил руки на груди, показывая Майев, что не хочет уходить именно сейчас. Внешне Предатель оставался спокойным, но хорошо знающая его тюремщица ощущала какую-то тревогу в его оскверненной душе. Повернув голову в сторону эльфийки, полудемон попытался повнимательней разглядеть ее, но демоническое зрение всякий раз подводило его, когда он пытался это сделать. Жалея, что не может прочитать эмоции на ее лице, Иллидан прислушивался к ее суровому голосу. 

\- До сражения с Кил’джеденом остались недели, - напомнил он. 

«А до первого спуска в Гробницу – несколько часов», - хотела добавить Майев, но передумала, вспомнив о своей погибшей подруге. Спускаться на нижние ярусы храма ей не хотелось. Песнь Теней даже думала отказаться от этой мысли и отправить вместо себя Сиру или другую Стражницу, но боялась, что Кадгар не одобрит такого решения. Да и бороться со своими недавними кошмарами было просто необходимо. 

\- Ты паникуешь, - Иллидан подошел чуть ближе, но не настолько, чтобы Майев могла вцепиться своими длинными ногтями в его горло. 

\- А ты нет? Это твой бой, не мой. 

Протянув руку, Майев схватила со стола свою флягу. На Расколотых Островах не было нормальных рек и озер, откуда можно было бы набирать воду, поэтому Стражница обходилась даларанским алкоголем, чего другие Смотрящие не могли одобрять. Откупорив пробку, Песнь Теней глотнула немного вина, приятно обжигающего горло. 

\- В этой Гробнице ты заживо похоронил тех, кого я любила тысячелетиями. А теперь приходишь ко мне и думаешь, что со мной можно обсуждать это проклятое место? – Майев горько усмехнулась. – Ты еще глупее, чем я думала. 

Проигнорировав оскорбление, Иллидан склонил рогатую голову, прислушиваясь к тому, как Стражница в очередной раз припадает губами к вину. Заметив его пристальное внимание, тюремщица опустила руку с флягой, так и не сделав долгожданного глотка. 

\- Знаешь, что самое противное и обидное? – наконец выдавила она, глядя в зеленые глаза Ярости Бури. Тот не пошевелился. – Тебя, самую мерзкую тварь, которую я только знаю, вернули к жизни под предлогом того, что ты избавишь нас от демонов. А их, самое достойное поколение Стражей, спасти не удалось. Они до сих пор лежат там, под этими завалами, из-за тебя, Предатель. 

Майев, бросившая флягу обратно на стол, отвернулась от полудемона и сжалась, опасаясь того, что сейчас ее голос сломается под натиском сильных эмоций. 

\- Ты никогда не беспокоился за своих Иллидари. Они для тебя – всего лишь армия. 

\- Та самая армия, которая способна спасти Азерот, жертвуя собой, - прервал ее Иллидан. – Многие ли могут похвастаться этим? 

\- Мы уже одержали победу в двух войнах. И без всяких твоих солдат. 

Глаза Иллидана приобрели более темный оттенок, соответствующий его переменчивому настроению: 

\- Мы одержали победу только благодаря мне, моему наивному брату и Тиранде! Сейчас уже не те времена, Майев. У демонов не было такой армады, не было такой сильной армии. Именно поэтому мы вынуждены работать вместе. И уж поверь, я не питаю симпатии к твоим Стражам. И не прошу от тебя того же по отношению к моим ученикам. 

Стражница удивленно хмыкнула. После своего внезапного возвращения из мертвых Иллидан стал более вежливым и даже начал прислушиваться к чужим советам. Майев больше не видела перед собой того озлобленного на весь мир полудемона, чье тело было замуровано в зеленый кристалл вместе с другими Иллидари. Похоже, пророчество о воине Света и Тьмы подействовало на Предателя должным образом, и он впервые за всю свою жизнь доказал, что способен на что-то большее, чем пустые громкие слова и необдуманные действия. Майев и так пыталась поменять свое отношение к его последователям и их общему делу, выпустив их из тюрьмы во время вторжения Легиона. 

В конце концов, если бы не предательство Корданы, Песнь Теней так и осталась бы при мнении, что среди десятков Иллидари не найдется ни одного достойного эльфа. 

Сейчас один из таких эльфов (пусть Стражница все еще продолжала ненавидеть его за все злодеяния) стоял перед ней, безо всякой усмешки на губах или надменной позы. Иллидан заметно изменился с их последней встречи до его смерти, когда Майев смогла победить его на вершине Карабора благодаря героям, с которыми она продолжает сражаться бок о бок и на сей день. 

\- Сегодня, в Соборе Вечной Ночи, я ошиблась, - вынуждена была признать эльфийка, покручивая в своей руке свиток с рапортом от представителя одного из оплотов. – Ты уже не тот, что раньше.

Усмехнувшийся Иллидан опустился рядом с ней, не спросив разрешения. Майев даже не сразу поняла, как быстро ему удалось достигнуть ее кровати. Впрочем, присутствие Предателя все еще вызывало в ней отвращение. 

\- Значит, ты извиняешься за то, что сравнивала меня с демонами? 

\- Нет! – фыркнула воительница. Ее брови сошлись на переносице. – Это не отменяет того, что я ненавижу тебя так же, как и прежде! И если ты действительно вздумаешь мне перечить, я нацеплю на тебя не только ошейник, но и кое-что похуже. 

Иллидана ее слова не задели. Придвинувшись чуть ближе, он положил руку на плечо Майев, неторопливо стаскивая с ее спины полотенце и ожидая реакции Стражницы на происходящее. К его и своему собственному удивлению, Песнь Теней не стала сопротивляться, что послужило для Предателя толчком к последующим действиям. Впившись губами в губы эльфийки, Иллидан разом повалил ее на кровать, придавливая собой к мягким шкурам. Майев какое-то время пыталась отстранить его от себя, больше не желая иметь ничего общего с полудемоном, но тот не собирался отступать, продолжая дарить женщине грубые поцелуи.

Сжав ее запястья ладонями, Ярость Бури скользнул губами по женской щеке к уху, которое тут же обжег своим горячим дыханием.

\- Никто не смеет угрожать мне пленением, Майев, - предупредил он, не выпуская Стражницу из своего хвата. – За это можно дорого поплатиться. Но ты ведь всегда любила наши игры, правда? 

Свободной рукой стащив с прикроватного столика кожаный ремень, носимый эльфийкой под доспехами, Иллидан показал его женщине, улыбаясь так, словно загнал свою жертву в угол. Майев уже поняла, что задумал обнаглевший полудемон, и попыталась вырваться, но Ярость Бури только усилил хватку. 

\- Спокойней, Песнь Теней, - ласково шепнул он, связывая ее запястья. Затянув ремень, Иллидан обмотал его вокруг железного столбца, торчавшего из изголовья кровати. – Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы на твоей коже остались синяки? 

Майев гневно засопела, когда охотник на демонов пальцами провел по ее шее, слегка царапая своими когтями. Пояс натирал запястья, но Стражница, привыкшая к любым действиям со стороны Иллидана, не стала жаловаться. К тому же, он бы просто не стал ее слушать – она ведь никогда не слушала его просьбы в тюрьме. Когда горячая ладонь Иллидана дотронулась до ее небольшой груди, Майев вздрогнула от приятного ощущения. Она не отдавалась ни одному мужчине с тех самых пор, как погиб полудемон, а это случилось больше десяти лет назад. Теперь же, после столь долгого перерыва, любые действия Предателя пробуждали в ней скрытое желание. Наверное, впервые за всю жизнь ей захотелось, чтобы Иллидан взял ее прямо сейчас, без прелюдий и бессмысленных разговоров. Надеясь, что учащенное дыхание не выдаст ее возбуждения, Майев прикрыла глаза, когда коготь охотника на демонов коснулся ее длинного уха. 

Эльфийка не сдержала тихого стона, когда ловкие пальцы бывшего мага скользнули у нее между ног. Иллидан, почувствовав, как тюремщица задергалась от его прикосновений, принялся тщательней ласкать ее, довольствуясь тем, что Стражница уже была готова к близости, хоть и пыталась это тщательно скрыть. Когда один из пальцев проник внутрь, Песнь Теней закусила губу от смешанных чувств. 

\- Кричи, моя маленькая тюремщица, - уткнувшись носом в белые волосы женщины, Иллидан с удовольствием вдохнул в себя привычный аромат, отдающий металлом и кровью. – Пусть весь лагерь слышит, как ты на самом деле скучала по мне! 

Добавив к первому пальцу еще один, Ярость Бури остановился на несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к Майев, которая уже не просто принимала в себя его пальцы, но и активно пыталась насадиться на них как можно глубже, больше не сдерживая вздохов. Признаться, за десять лет она успела соскучиться не столько по Иллидану, с которым ее связывало столь бурное прошлое, сколько по его умелым ласкам и поцелуям, способным довести до невыносимого возбуждения. Почувствовав, как ее руки начинают затекать, Майев попыталась хоть немного ослабить путы. Заметивший это Иллидан лишь мерзко усмехнулся, прижимаясь губами к груди Стражницы и оставляя на ее бледной коже след от укуса. Майев громко выругалась. 

\- Помнишь, как ты издевалась надо мной, когда была моей тюремщицей? 

\- Тебе это нравилось, Предатель, - фыркнула женщина, дернув рукой. Ремень не поддавался ей, да и почему-то Майев не особо хотелось освобождаться из плена, несмотря на тянущую боль в запястьях. – Ты уже отомстил мне десять лет назад. Зачем все это сейчас? 

Иллидан, ни на секунду не отрываясь от ее горячего тела, провел языком по шее эльфийки, вызвав у той легкую дрожь и жадный вдох. С каждым его прикосновением Майев начинала задыхаться. Дойдя до уха тюремщицы, Ярость Бури вновь перешел на шепот, медленно стаскивая с себя набедренники: 

\- Думаешь, ты можешь так просто отделаться одним разом? – избавившись от штанов, Иллидан заставил женщину раздвинуть ноги. Майев какое-то время еще пыталась сопротивляться его сильным ладоням, но в конце концов сдалась, потому что жжение внизу живота стало совсем невыносимым. – К тому же… - проведя рукой по ее обнаженному бедру, Предатель коварно улыбнулся, склоняясь над губами Песни Теней. – Тебе тоже это нравится. 

Майев попыталась возразить, но настойчивый охотник на демонов не позволил ей сказать и слова – стоило Стражнице открыть рот, как Иллидан вновь поцеловал ее, проникая языком настолько глубоко, что отвыкшая женщина постаралась отвернуться, будучи полностью придавленной к кровати тяжелым телом ночного эльфа. Просунув под тюремщицу свои руки, полудемон сильно сжал ее ягодицы, едва ли сдерживая себя от грубого проникновения. На все его ласки Песнь Теней отзывалась стонами или вздохами, и Иллидану не нужно было видеть ее лица, чтобы понять, что именно сейчас испытывает эта суровая воительница, трепещущая в его ладонях в ожидании настоящей близости. Он ничуть не удивился, когда почувствовал, как своей ногой Майев поглаживает его бедро, желая наконец прижаться к нему и ощутить в себе немалое мужское естество. Стражница не боялась неприятных ощущений внутри – она слишком долго была одна, чтобы обращать внимание на легкую боль. Притянув Песнь Теней к себе, Иллидан удобнее устроился над ней, слегка приподнимая эльфийку над кроватью. 

\- В конце концов… - полудемон с трудом сдержал хрип, погружаясь в горячее лоно Стражницы и сильнее сжимая ее бедра. – Ты всегда этого хотела. 

Майев впервые за долгое время заметно напряглась – она действительно успела отвыкнуть от мужчин, поэтому эрегированная плоть Иллидана доставляла ей чувство дискомфорта. Почувствовав покалывание между ног, эльфийка попыталась вырваться из «объятий» Предателя, но тот лишь сильнее дернул ее на себя, войдя почти на всю длину. Песнь Теней вскрикнула; ее громкое шипение, раздавшееся следом, заглушило довольный полустон охотника на демонов. И как она могла мечтать о том, чтобы он взял ее сразу, не церемонясь? Списав это на годы, проведенные в одиночестве и попытках сбежать от ночных эльфов, Майев недовольно фыркнула и сжалась, когда губы Иллидана коснулись ее шеи – самого слабого места, хорошо известного Ярости Бури. Тюремщица всегда получала удовольствие от его поцелуев, ведь, приручив полудемона в темнице, Майев сделала из него идеального любовника, полностью подстроив его под себя за десять тысяч лет совместного существования в одном подземелье. Тогда она и думать не смела, что однажды этот эльф обратит ее слабости в свою пользу. Ну а какому бы мужчине на его месте понравилось находиться во власти женщины? И все же Майев, прекрасно понимая его поведение, не могла смириться с тем, что Иллидан вновь берет ее со свойственной ему вольностью, хотя мысленно радовалась тому знакомому распирающему ощущению внутри, больше не чувствуя себя настолько одинокой. 

Услышав первый женский стон, полудемон перешел с шеи на грудь Стражницы, жадно покусывая ее затвердевающие соски, и с каждым разом его острые когти впивались в ее ягодицы, оставляя на коже тюремщицы кровоточащие порезы. Майев уже давно поняла, что Иллидан демонстрирует ей свою силу лишь ради того, чтобы показать свою главенствующую роль в их странных, но уже привычных взаимоотношениях. Майев постаралась окончательно расслабиться и отдаться охотнику на демонов, понимая, что сопротивляться уже бесполезно, но часть ее сознания все еще была недовольна происходящим. Если это все зайдет слишком далеко, то Иллидан станет чаще пользоваться ее телом. Эта мысль почему-то заводила Стражницу так, что Майев готова была забыть свои обиды, связанные с Тирандой и Черным Храмом, и все же она не могла смириться с тем, что позволила своему бывшему любовнику взять ее так просто. Будь у нее свободны руки, она бы давно отстранила Предателя от себя, но, в силу своего положения, ей приходилось терпеть все ласки, чувствуя, как большая горячая плоть входит в нее уже достаточно глубоко. Зашипев от неприятного ощущения, тут же сменившегося удовольствием, Майев стиснула зубы. 

\- Тебе нужно было остаться магом, Предатель, - пробормотала она, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. Стоило Иллидану чуть приподнять ее ногу и войти под другим углом, как тюремщица тут же громко взвыла. – Если бы ты не присоединился к Легиону, то… мы бы не встретились.

Иллидан самоуверенно улыбнулся. Придавив собой Стражницу к кровати, он задал новый темп, более резкий, чем предыдущий. Песни Теней ничего не оставалось, кроме как постараться сжаться, потому что все это ощущение начало казаться ей невыносимым. Но охотник на демонов, уже однажды справившись с этой суровой эльфийкой, смог справиться с ней и сейчас, раздвинув ее ноги еще шире. 

\- Ты так наивно полагаешь, что смогла бы избежать встречи со мной, если бы осталась жрицей? – укусив Майев за нижнюю губу, Ярость Бури провел рукой по ее растрепанным волосам. – Ошибаешься, Майев. Я бы все равно взял тебя так, как не брал еще ни одну женщину, а ты не стала бы мне противиться, ведь тебе нравится подобное отношение. 

\- Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка. 

Иллидан, к ее счастью, не стал ничего отрицать и наконец отвлекся от своих издевательств, полностью сосредоточившись на собственном удовольствии. Хорошо зная бывшего узника, Майев осознавала, что его не интересует ее состояние; она бы не удивилась, если бы он сейчас взял и перевернул ее на живот, заставив привстать на колени, вот только ремень, обмотанный вокруг запястий Песни Теней, не позволил бы ему этого сделать. 

Почувствовав резкую боль внизу живота, Стражница попыталась вновь отстраниться от полудемона, но тот, яростно зарычав и сжав ее бедра, продолжил жестко толкаться в ее тело, словно давно не был с женщиной. Тюремщица, не раз видевшая Иллидана в окружении эльфиек, сразу же догадалась, почему охотник на демонов так агрессивно стремится «подмять» ее под себя. 

\- Что, Иллидан, настолько соскучился по той, что насиловала тебя тысячелетиями, что больше не обращаешь внимания на других?

Ярость Бури, не отреагировав на столь явную провокацию, не отступил. Обхватив руками тело Майев, он прижался губами к ее губам, и Стражница, не став возникать, позволила его шершавому языку вновь проникнуть в ее рот. Спустя несколько секунд Иллидан внезапно напрягся; расправив большие крылья, он захрипел, вдыхая в себя больше воздуха и содрогаясь всем телом. Как только Майев почувствовала, как что-то горячее вытекло из ее лона, полудемон свалился на нее без сил, из-за чего тюремщица принялась по привычке ворчать, ногами стараясь спихнуть с себя тяжелого мужчину:

\- Ты раздавишь меня, Иллидан. Клянусь, как только ты освободишь меня, я убью тебя за то, что ты только что сделал. 

Но охотник на демонов, уткнувшись в грудь эльфийки, не посчитал нужным тратить свое время на выслушивание очередных угроз и брани, которой женщина покрывала его уже целую минуту, не стесняясь особо красочных выражений, взятых из языка людей, обитающих в лагере. Впрочем, значения некоторых слов Иллидан даже не понял, потому что ему редко доводилось общаться с представителями человеческой расы. Одна из таких встреч, с Артасом Менетилом, бывшим кронпринцем Лордерона, чуть не закончилась смертью владыки Запределья, поэтому теперь Ярость Бури сохранял предельную осторожность, доверяя только Кадгару. При мыслях о верховном маге Иллидан громко фыркнул, что не ушло от внимания Майев. 

\- Опять думаешь о своей Тиранде? – буркнула она, отвернувшись от его прядей волос, лезущих ей в лицо. 

Предатель приподнялся на локтях, выгибая затекшую спину. После стольких вылазок на Расколотые Острова даже у такого сильного полудемона едва ли оставались силы на что-то большее. Усевшись на край кровати, он потянулся к связанным рукам Майев и, быстро избавившись от ремня, помог женщине встать с постели. 

Песнь Теней, потирая стертые запястья, все же не кинулась на него при первой же возможности. Впрочем, даже если бы она спала с кинжалом, она бы не убила Иллидана прямо сейчас – за его смерть ее могли наказать так, будто она совершила что-то плохое. К тому же, Зе’ра бы вновь вернула его из Круговерти, и тогда Иллидан смог бы лично отомстить своей Стражнице за содеянное. Собрав все еще влажные волосы в высокий хвост, Майев бросила взгляд на едва прикрытый полог шатра.

\- Думаешь, нас могли видеть? – тюремщица подняла с ложа смятое полотенце и аккуратно повесила его на изголовье деревянной кровати. 

В ее голосе послышалась тревога. Вряд ли Стражи, узнав об этом, обрадуются тому, что их бессменный лидер спит вместе со своим врагом – с тем, кому большая часть отряда Майев посвятила свою жизнь. 

Почувствовавший неладное Иллидан тут же поспешил успокоить напрягшуюся женщину:

\- Нужно быть полностью не в себе, чтобы заглянуть в шатер к главному Стражу без разрешения, - встав с кровати, Ярость Бури натянул на себя набедренники и поправил свои сальные волосы, концы которых завивались от морского воздуха, пропитавшегося запахом серы и крови. – Можешь быть спокойна. На такое не решился бы даже Кадгар. Я слышал, у вас с ним были какие-то разногласия по поводу одной твоей… подруги. Что произошло? 

Майев, у которой от такого вопроса встал ком в горле, промолчала, посчитав, что эльфу не следует знать о Кордане слишком многое. Ее лучшая воительница, предавшая всех, попала под влияние Гул’дана только благодаря Кадгару, из-за чего Песнь Теней не доверяла магу, несмотря на то, что недавно ей все же пришлось пересечься с ним на Расколотых Островах. Да еще и мысли о том, что Кадгар поддерживает Иллидана как единственного героя Света, мешали ей спать по ночам. 

\- У меня нет желания отвечать на твои вопросы, Предатель. Слышала, ты ладишь с верховным магом? Вот и спроси у него об этом. А сейчас дай мне отдохнуть, - откинувшись обратно на шкуры, Майев прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной, нарушаемой напряженным дыханием Иллидана и шумом в лагере. – Буду крайне благодарна, если ты уберешься из моего шатра прямо сейчас.

Ярость Бури, пробормотав что-то колкое на прощание и не став с ней спорить, нагнулся и преодолел полог палатки, задев крылом плотную ткань. Услышав, как он покинул ее обиталище, Песнь Теней с облегчением выдохнула, с трудом сдерживая эмоции после пережитого вечера. В ее голове вновь всплывали сцены с изнасилованием в Черном Храме, его насмешки, его раздражающая ухмылка. Она вновь почувствовала ту боль, которую испытывала тогда и сегодня, подумала о Тиранде, которая чуть не лишила ее любовника и чуть не поплатилась за это жизнью, вспомнила о Кордане, перешедшей на сторону Легиона. Обратив внимание на покрасневшие пятна на коже рук, Майев тихо выругалась, пытаясь сдержать свой гнев.

Обняв руками первую попавшуюся шкуру, Стражница отвернулась к тканевой стене шатра, к которой была прикреплена карта Азерота, и пальцами левой руки провела по изображению Калимдора. А ведь когда-то, еще двадцать лет назад, она мечтала выбраться на поверхность материка, чтобы жить как все нормальные эльфийки, видеть красивое звездное небо и не чувствовать себя одинокой. 

Вот только одиночество преследовало ее даже здесь, наверху, пока пророчество наару не вернуло Предателя к жизни. Только благодаря его возвращению Майев снова почувствовала себя живой и вернула свою утраченную жизненную цель. 

Убрав руку от карты, женщина впервые за долгое время осознала, насколько трудно было осознавать ту вещь, которую она знала с самого начала. Ведь с того самого дня, когда Малфурион обрек брата на такие мучения, в ее душе, помимо ненависти, пробудился еще и интерес к слепому эльфу.

И теперь этот интерес перерастал во что-то большое. 

В то, во что Майев до последнего отказывалась верить.


End file.
